


A Night Of Debauchery

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Our hapless heroes decide a night of letting loose and having fun is long overdue.





	A Night Of Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> Debauchery, for those who may not know, is an excessive indulgence in sensual pleasures. Yeah…I wrote this purely for my pleasure. Enjoy!

“Hey guys,” Y/N greeted the Winchesters as they walked to join her where she sat in the library. “Whatcha got there?” She asked, suspiciously eyeing the large blue gift bag in Dean’s hands. With a twisted grin, he set the bag on the table in front of her.

“Gotcha a little somethin’.” Dean chuckled, Sam, moving to her other side, biting his lip to hide his grin, and failing. She looked between the brothers, alarms going off in her head -  _this can’t be good_. She relented, opening the bag and peeking inside. At first glance of the contents within, a wide grin spread across her face and she started to laugh.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed, pulling forth a large bottle of Silver Patron. “Tequila is  _always_ a nice gift.” She set the bottle on the table and returned to the bag, finding a set of four Patron branded shot glasses and setting them beside the bottle. She looked inside the bag again, then between the brothers, both confused and elated. She pulled out a small green, glass bong and a sandwich baggie stuffed to capacity with very strongly scented weed. “Oh, fuck yes!” She exclaimed, hugging the bag to her chest and biting her lip, turning to Dean to show her satisfaction.

“Figured we could all use a night off.” He shrugged. She squealed, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and giving him a tight side hug.

“Besides, you’re always so wound up. You don’t really drink beer and you hate whiskey. And I remember you telling me all those stories of smoking with friends.” Sam added in. “We just wanted to show you how much we appreciate you, give you a night to relax, and maybe make a few new stories for you to tell.” Sam shrugged, trying to appear innocent and friendly, but the wicked grin and predatory glint in his eyes said anything but. Y/N reached to give Sam the same hug she gave Dean.

“You guuuuys,” She wailed in awe and happiness, “This is gonna be so much fun!” She giggled obscenely as she smelled the bag once more, nearly choking on the strong odor.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam said, heading off towards the kitchen while Dean helped Y/N to clear the table and set up for their night of fun. Sam returned moments later with salt, a bowl of cut limes, a glass of water - for the bong - and beers for chasers.

“So,” Dean handed a full shot glass to Y/N and Sam, holding his up before him in a toast, “Y'all ready for a night of absolute debauchery?” He grinned wickedly as Sam and Y/N shouted their approval before they clinked glasses and all took their first of many shots.

* * *

“So,” Dean began, blowing out a plume of smoke into the air and passing the bong to Y/N, “You ever done body shots?” he grins, his brows wagging suggestively at her. She choked on her hit, beating her chest as she coughed, caught off guard by Dean’s boldness.

“Uh, no, I haven’t,” she states bashfully as she hands the bong to Sam. He takes it from her, setting it on the table, his eyes roaming over her as he bit his lip.

“S’really simple.” Dean nods, rising slowly from his chair and moving to Y/N, pulling her chair out and taking her hand to bring her to standing. She swallows nervously, meeting his eyes. “You can do me first.” he smirks, “Y’know, just so you can learn how it goes.” he shrugs.

She nods, her anxiety bubbling in her throat but quickly being quelled by the weed and tequila already running rampant through her system. “Okay.” she breathes out.

Dean’s grin spreads wide on his face as he removes his flannel, leaving him in his t-shirt. He pours a shot and hands it to her. “So what you do is, you take the shot, lick the salt from somewhere on my body,” he pauses, biting his lip in anticipation. “And then you take the lime  _from my lips_ ,” he whispers low, leaning towards her face slightly.

Her mischievous grin causes Dean’s breath to pause momentarily as he watches her. She looks over the exposed skin of his neck and grabs the salt, placing a small trail right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Like this?” she asks, feigning innocence. Dean nods slightly, a choked sound caught in his throat as he watched her and he blindly reached for a lime to place in his mouth. She stepped closer to him, their bodies nearly touching and his hands automatically found her waist, holding onto her, his fingers twitching as he fought to keep them still. She met his eyes as she tossed back the shot before she leaned in, licking a slow and firm stripe against his flesh and humming at the taste before locking eyes with him once more and taking the lime from between his lips.

“Did I do it right?” she looks up at him through her lashes, smirking knowingly.

Dean lets out a soft growl, “My turn.” he breathes against her lips before spinning her to lean against the table, his hands not leaving her waist. He positions her to lay back against the table as he places a line of salt in the same spot she had. He grabs a lime, his body leaning over hers teasingly as his eyes roamed her face hungrily.

“Open,” he commanded gently, holding a lime wedge above her mouth. She smirked before complying, gently taking the lime between her lips and holding it, praying it would prevent and sounds from falling from her lips. He smiles down at her approvingly before tossing back his shot. He moved torturously slow as his breath fanned over the delicate skin of her neck. His tongue peeked out between his full lips as he licked the salt from her skin, dragging his tongue higher before gently nipping a sucking a small mark below her ear. Her hips bucked involuntarily beneath him and he moaned in approval as he moved over her mouth, carefully taking the lime so his lips never touched hers.

“S’not so bad.” she shuddered, a shaky breath passing from her lips as she realized he was still leaning over her, dangerously close, making her body want to arch up into him.

“Now it’s  _Sam’s_ turn,” Dean whispered to her, watching her shudder again. He knew Y/N had it bad for Sam but was too scared to ever push beyond flirtations and lingering looks. He also knew Sam had it just as bad and was hoping his little  _night of fun_  would be the final push they needed. He got to feed a little of his own lust and tease Sam to jealousy in the process. Y/N was a beautiful woman and it was hard to resist. But he knew he didn’t feel for her the way Sam did, and she didn’t feel that way for Dean either.  _But what’s a little fun amongst friends?_

Sam glared at Dean, watching as he stood straight again, allowing Y/N to rise from the table’s surface, her skin flushed. His jaw ticked slightly before his eyes drifted to Y/N.

“Only if you want to.” Sam managed to get the words out, trying to keep his mind from wandering to the thoughts of his lips finally meeting her skin. She nodded, biting her lip and Sam felt his cock twitch to life. He cleared his throat with a tight smile as he stood, whipping off his flannel overshirt, leaving him in a v-neck t-shirt as he moved to stand in front of her. She sat on the edge of the table, her legs hanging as she watched Sam closely.

He held the salt shaker in his hand, his eyes flitting over her exposed skin before meeting her glassy eyes, “Anywhere I want?” he asked with a crooked smirk and a quirk of his eyebrow.

Y/N swallowed hard, trying to get her heart out of her throat and back in her chest where it belonged. She nodded as she let out a breath. Sam brushed her hair back over her shoulders, examining her neck as if he were a doctor. He trailed a finger down the line of her neck to her collarbone, his finger tugging at the collar of her shirt before releasing her.

“Lay back.” his voice was gentle, but his eyes told her it was a demand. Her breath stuttered audibly as she laid back on the table, her eyes locked with his. Sam nudged her gently, so he was standing between her slightly parted legs. He leaned over her, his breath fanning over her neck, before his tongue snaked out, licking along her collarbone and slightly up her neck, nipping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder lightly, before pouring a line of salt over the wet skin.

“It’ll help the salt stick,” he stated, his smirk saying clearly otherwise. Y/N’s breathing picked up, her chest visibly rising and falling as he brought a lime to her lips, “Open.” she obeyed, parting her lips enough to take the wedge between them and Sam smiled approvingly.

He locked his eyes with hers as he downed his shot, an exaggerated sigh passing his lips before he dove quickly to her collarbone. He flattened his tongue, running it over her collarbone, up her neck, and lingering where he nipped before. With a bout of liquid courage, he snaked an arm under her shoulders as he proceeded to suck a mark harshly. She moaned out, her body arching into him of its own volition. She hummed as his head rose, his face lingering over hers before he took the lime from her lips and stood.

“You okay there, Y/N?” Dean chuckled, looking at her flushed and laid on the table, panting for breath.

“Yep!” she squeaked none too convincingly. She slowly sat up, glaring at Sam playfully. “My turn.” she narrowed her eyes at Sam as she hopped off the table. She turned Sam towards the table until his thighs hit the edge and she tugged on the hem of his shirt. “Off,” she commanded, her eyes locked with his. He huffed a laugh as his eyes roamed her hungrily before licking his lips and complying, whipping his v-neck off swiftly, revealing his beautifully tanned and muscled torso. She nodded towards him, a tick of her chin and he smirked, sitting on the table and scooting back slightly as he laid back on its surface.

“Anywhere I want?” she asked, ghosting a fingertip down the center of his torso from his collarbone to his jeans, her eyes following the trail as she bit her lip.

Sam’s breath stuttered as he gulped, “ _Anywhere_.” he breathed out in a challenge. Her finger lingered, ghosting up and down the V of his hip. She watched as his stomach muscles clenched, his hips bucking slightly at her teasing touch and she grinned wickedly. She reached for the salt, making a small line along the V on one side as Sam’s breath hitched.

“This ok?” she asked sweetly, batting her eyes at him. He swallowed hard and nodded, unable to form words for fear he might break whatever was happening at the moment.

She leaned over him, steadying herself by placing her hands on his hips. Her tongue snaked out, the tip teasing against his skin and he hissed in pleasure at the contact. She drug her tongue firmly against the line, nipping at his hip bone and Sam groaned. Her hands ran up his torso and his lips followed behind, teasing her way up to his neck. She reached his mouth, which was parted as he panted, his pupils blown wide as he watched her every movement.

“Oh! I forgot the lime!” she smirked, moving to reach for one.

“ _Fuck that lime_!” Sam growled, wrapping his arms around her and sitting up to capture her mouth in a heated kiss.

Y/N moaned into his mouth, her lips parting and Sam took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. His arms tightened around her, his hands trailing over her back and squeezing. He slid off the end of the table and quickly hoisted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around him and she let a yelp of surprise.

“Don’t get pregnant!” Dean shouted after them with a laugh as Sam carried Y/N off towards his room, their lips barely parting for breath. Dean poured himself another shot, a toast to himself for a job well done.

Sam closed the door behind him, falling into the bed with Y/N still in his arms. With her now secure beneath him, he allowed his hands to trail her form, touching everywhere he could reach as his lips devoured hers hungrily.

“I’ve thought about this, with you, for so long.” he breathed out against her skin as he nipped along her jaw, making his way to lick and nip at her neck.

“Me too, Sam.” she gasped, her hands roaming his back and pulling him closer to her. Sam rutted against her, his hard length straining against the zipper of his jeans and he moaned at the friction, “What do you think about?”

“Well,” he smirked at her briefly, lowering his head back to her neck, “I think about kissing you everywhere I possibly can,” he said, as his lips trailed over her shoulder and down her chest, “I think about my hands all over your body,” he his hands smoothed down her ribs to her hips, giving them a squeeze as he pressed against her center again, “I think about how you’d sound saying my name,” he nipped at the swell of her breast as his body caressed hers, moving like waves against the shore. His lips found their way back to hers, and he hovered as his eyes lock with hers, “And I  _especially_ think about how you’d  _taste_.” he emphasized his words, as he ground harshly against her core, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth.

A small moan washes over her lips as her legs clench around him,  “I’ve thought about you,” she croons, “How I want my hands to explore you, your scruff tickling on my cheek, while we cling to each other and how you’d feel…” she sucked a breath through her teeth, “…inside me…” she kissed him greedily, her hands tugged desperately in his hair.

Sam growled into her mouth at her words, his large hands cupped her face and held her still so he could give and take as he pleased. “Do you want this?” he asked, his lips grazing against hers as he rutted himself against her, “ _Please_ tell me you want this.” he groaned, as he rested his forehead against hers.

Y/N rolled her hips against him instinctively, small gasps frequently passing through her lips and across his. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she leaned into his ear, “I want you to  _show_ me what you think about.”

Sam looked down at her with a pause, his eyes drinking in her expression and the truth of her words. His eyes narrowed slightly, his jaw clenched before he sat up abruptly, nearly ripping her shirt as he removed it and flung it across the room without a care, her bra following shortly after. As her chest is revealed, Sam’s eyes drank her in. He growled lightly before his face dove down, his hot lips leaving wet kisses along her skin as they traveled over the swell of her breasts and the valley between. She could feel his panting breath as he sighed at the feel of her soft and delicate skin.

His hands slid up her exposed sides before they found her breasts and kneaded them in his capable hands. She moaned as she ran her hands through his hair, causing his hips to jerk against hers. He reached behind him, grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and swiftly removed it, revealing his muscles and tanned torso to her. Before she could genuinely appreciate it, he laid himself over her once more and sighed in relief as his skin met hers and his lips danced delicately with hers.

“Fuck Sam…” she cursed between kisses, feeling him pressed into her as she scratched her nails down his back. She smiled against his lips, clinging to him tightly before she slid her hands down his body and grabbed the belt on his jeans, as she hastily unfastened the buckle, “I want to show you something  _I’ve_ been thinking about.”

“Oh yeah?” he breathed out, as he allowed her to undo his jeans, “Someone’s eager.” he teased with a grin, his fingers gently caressed the side of her face as she worked at his pants. He nipped at her lips before he crawled off the bed long enough to remove his jeans, leaving him in his boxer briefs as he climbed back over her, nipping at her stomach as he unfastened her pants. She can feel his fingers grazing against her skin as he unfastened her jeans and slinked them down her hips. She clenched her legs together automatically, suddenly feeling exposed and she flushed in embarrassment.

His hands moved back up her legs, over her thighs and to her hips as he took her in, “Baby, you ok? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.” he asked in all sincerity, his face showing concern. “I don’t wanna rush you.” he pecked lightly at her lips again in a soothing and loving gesture.

She huffed with a nervous laugh, kissing him back and trying to find words, “I-I’m torn,” she laughed bashfully, “I’m used to… _lights off_ , but I  _seriously_ don’t wanna not be able to see you.”

He smirked at her, as his hands moved down her body and squeezed randomly, “I wanna see you too.” he whispered, “Trust me, you won’t even be  _thinking_ about those lights in a minute.” he winked, as his lips trailed down her body to the hem of her panties, and he nipped along her lower stomach teasingly.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she smirked, closing her eyes briefly and breathing out heavily each time his lips touched her skin. She could feel the ripples of warmth that washed from each kiss and nip he gave her, her hairs stood on end and her heart thumped harder.

He spread her legs wider as he worked himself between them, nipping at her inner thighs and dragging his tongue teasingly along the edge of her panties. His warm breath mingled with the dampness of her panties as his nose ghosted over her cloth-covered core.

He breathed her in, humming, before his fingers curled in the waistband of her panties, pulling them slowly down her legs as he bit his lip in anticipation. He ran his hands up her legs again, a firm but loving caress as he pushed her legs wide, settling himself back down and nipping at the top of her mound. He dragged his tongue around her thighs and deftly avoided her center before running the tip of his tongue gently along her slit, not touching any of her sensitive areas.

She twitched at the touch of his tongue, a small harsh gasp hissing from her at the new sensation. Apprehension gripped at her heart and she breathed heavily, looking down to him and her stomach rolling at seeing him between her legs.

“Relax, let me do this for you.” his eyes locked with hers before he flattened his tongue and licked a long, firm stroke from her entrance to her clit, flicking his tongue against the bud. His eyes fluttered closed as he hummed, “So sweet.” he whispered, before doing it several more times. On the last pass, he sucked her clit into his mouth, his lips locking around it as his tongue flicked against the bud.

Small gasps and moans hummed from her at the new sensations, his tongue soft, hot and wet and she could feel herself fluttering every time he stroked it over her folds. When he attacked her clit, she groaned harshly, clenching her eyes as her hips bucked harshly, “Holy shit…” she whined, her chest heaving as she gasped for air.

His hands found her hips, holding her still as he drug his tongue down her folds and teasingly poked at her entrance. She gasped and he smirked, before working his tongue inside her, twisting and twirling it against her fluttering walls as his lips were flush against her. He hummed in satisfaction at her flavor, the vibrations shooting through her, increasing her sensations. He moved one hand from her hip, gliding it across her skin until his thumb found her clit, pressing and rubbing at it slowly as he worked his tongue inside her.

She cried out, her back trying to arch under his hold. She cursed endlessly while her legs twitched, convulsing and clenching around Sam. She fisted at the sheets, clenching her jaw and trying to hold herself from prematurely hurtling over the edge.

Sam could feel her growing close, her walls spasming and her cries and whimpers as she tried to twist and jerk against his hold. He lifted himself up, still rubbing at her clit to hold her on that edge, “Do you trust me?” he asked as he bit gently at her hip bone.

She moaned again, sweat forming on her brow while she looked up at him, her voice higher in pitch than normal and shaky, “Yeah,” she whispered, before whimpering and trying to roll her hips again.

He smiled excitedly at her before latching his lips around her clit once more, his tongue flicking relentlessly against her bud as he worked his middle and ring fingers into her soaked center, seeking out her sweet spot. He massaged gently as he sucked harshly, knowing he found it when her hips attempted to fly off the bed and she shouted. He laid one long arm across her lower stomach, holding her hips still as he worked her. “Cum for me,” he demanded, before latching onto her clit once more.

She moaned out loudly as her thighs shook, her stomach tightening and releasing again and again as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her, her body trembling. Sam sat up enough to watch her face as his fingers began to pound into her rapidly, rubbing against her sweet spot, his thumb rubbing harsh, fast circles against her clit. She whined and protested, trying to wiggle from his hold but he held her fast, working her to another peak. She felt a tightening in her stomach, almost to the point of pain, before it exploded outwards through every nerve ending. As she came down, she could see Sam smiling proudly as he looked between her legs, pulling his drenched arm from her center.

“Knew you could do it.” he chuckled, licking her slick from his fingers with a hum as he climbed back over her to capture her lips. She laid there panting and trying to calm her heart, her body boneless and sated. Sam ran his hands over her soothingly while he kissed everywhere he could reach, waiting for her to come back to him.

“Sam…” she eventually whined, her chest still heaving as she attempted to roll on her side and face him, “You…You son of a bitch.” She laughed weakly, blushing hard and burying herself into his chest, “You killed me.”

He kissed her lips sweetly, “If it’s any consolation,” he blushed, “I almost lost control just watching you.”

“Almost?” she smirked, a hand sliding down him to feel his still present bulge pushing hard against the material of his boxers, “Fuck…” she whispered with a raised brow feeling his size, and her stomach rolling, “We can’t be leaving you out though can we?”

He hissed at her touch, his head rolling back slightly before snapping back up and snarling at her words. He captured her lips again, pushing her hard into the mattress as he rutted against her. “I want you so much Baby.” he crooned. “You’re not the only one who’s imagined me inside you.” he nipped her lips, emphasizing his point by dragging his cloth-covered length through her folds.

She rutted back against him and her core instantly ached with want. She tugged at the back of his hair, pushing her mouth onto his and hungrily attacking his tongue with hers before suddenly pulling back, “Fuck me,” she begged.

He nodded in response, quickly working his boxers off, “Condom?” he breathed against her lips, his bare cock rutting against her, the head bumping against her still sensitive clit, sending shockwaves through her.

“The pill is a wonderful thing,” she laughs breathlessly, “I want to  _feel_ you, Sam.”

“Oh fuck,” he breathed out, his forehead dropping to hers as he nodded, “Yeah.” he agreed, lining himself up with her entrance and slowly working himself inside. His mouth hung open, a groan escaped from deep in his throat as he finally bottomed out, his shoulders shook as he held himself back to let her adjust. He panted into her neck, trying to compose himself before it was all over too quickly.

She bit hard on her lip as he stretched her walls, and they tightened around him. She clutched onto him, arms wrapped tightly around his back and her fingers and nails digging into the back of his shoulders.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, rising up to meet her eyes. He rested his weight on his forearms on either side of her head, cupping her face to keep her eyes on his. He bit his lip, pulling back and slamming back in with a grunt, releasing his lip and a harsh breath as he watched her eyes roll back in her head. He adjusted her arms to wrap tighter around his shoulders and he moved his arms around her, holding her impossibly close to him. He adjusted his hips and knees, before starting a rhythm of long, deep strokes, with a hard punctuation at the end, his hips rubbing against her clit with every stroke.

“Baby, you feel so good.” he whimpered, working himself within her, letting her feel every inch, every vein as he passionately fucked into her, the wide head of his cock hitting her cervix hard, almost to the point of opening it up to welcome his substantial cock.

“Sam… _fuck_ …,” she panted into his neck, clutching on to him for dear life, and whining each time pounded her. She forced her hips up to meet him, yearning to take all of him despite him filling her completely. She cursed and moaned, each flowing from her lips like a waterfall, gradually increasing in pace and she felt her core tightening.

“Fuck, Baby, I’m not gonna last. You feel so good,” he whined, increasing his pace and tightening his arms around her. He captured her lips in a hungry and sloppy kiss, panting against them as his hips slammed against hers.

She groaned out longingly, raking her nails down his back, and biting his neck as she felt herself teetering again on the edge, her walls fluttering hungrily as she felt his cock throbbing inside her. “I can’t wait to feel you explode inside me,” she mewled quietly in his ear, trying to spur him on.

“Oh  _God_ , “ he choked out, his cock twitching. He shifted again, slamming into her hard as his hand reached between them, rubbing fast, tight circles over her clit. “Cum for me again Baby, I wanna feel it. Cum for me and I’ll fill you up,” he promised, working her hard.

She choked for air as it was pounded out of her lungs. Her eyes clenched hard as she whined at the pressure building in her core combined with the harsh jolts from her over sensitive clit. She buried her face into his shoulder, a throaty cry erupting from her as everything released in a violent burst of relief. She clung to him as hard she could, more cries flowing endlessly as she felt constant waves washing over her and making her mind go black.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sam hissed, feeling her let go, “Fuck,  _Baby, yes._  That’s it.” he encouraged her as he worked her through her high. A few more pumps of his hips and he spilled into her, rope after rope of hot cum shooting inside her, slamming against her cervix and coating her walls as his jaw clenched and he growled with his release. He panted, holding her close, his body trembling as he held onto her. He lifted his head, brushing the hair back from her face and kissing her tenderly, “I love you, Y/N.” he breathed against her lips. “So fucking much.”

She panted for breath, capturing his lips clumsily and whining into numerous short kisses, “I love you too, Sam,” she breathed across his lips, “I’m never leaving you.”

He kissed the breath from her as his cock hardened inside her once more. “Never letting you go,” he promised as he slowly pumped his hips into her once again. “Never.”


End file.
